Cured Sorrows
by DemonPrinceAkashi
Summary: The sorrow of love among two persons...FujixSaku


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any such. This is just a fanfiction..._

**A/N: My first-ever FujixSaku Fic! XD**

* * *

**"Cured Sorrows"**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pouring of the rain showed the sadness of a broken-hearten angel along the sides of the park. The clouds are getting thicker as lightning suddenly appears out of sight.

Syuusuke Fuji was deeply hoping for his very desire, to his most precious girl. He had like a girl yet she seemed too oblivious about it. His face was pale in the middle of the rain. He was watching the same girl far in a distant of the park. The boy was nervous to confess his true feelings for her although he doesn't want to lose her.

With his azure eyes opened and looking intently to the girl, there was actually a guy with raven hair facing her.

That was one of the reasons why his heart was torn. The scene he was seeing made his heart stabbed many times.

He refused to move, even an inch.

Then he decided to leave the couple behind. He was walking away, completely soaked while facing the ground.

A sudden coldness occurred just now for somehow he was feeling sick. Furthermore, he is sick because of his broken heart. He want to forget and move on but he couldn't. He wants her to be his, share his love with her, even amidst the rain.

He continued regardless the path he was walking.

An unfortunate encounter suddenly came to him.

"Sakuno-chan...I--"

He whispered... until

_.....  
_

_his life_

_.....  
_

_was_

_....._

**ended**.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One wintry morning...

The snow falls to the ground.

In a familiar residence, a girl woke up then rubbed her eyes. She stood up from her bed then glanced at the window.

_Morning, huh..._

She murmured sadly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Umm... Ryoma-kun..."

The girl was stuttering in front of the renowned Tennis Prodigy.

"What now?"

She waited for his response.

"I have no intentions for that. I'm focused on my Tennis, nothing more." Ryoma said.

"And to tell you, I don't have any feelings for you or someone else."

He added nonchalantly.

He was holding an umbrella since it was raining, despite wearing his cap. He lastly said,

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki-san."

Her eyes began to flow tears when he had left from her sight.

_Ryoma-kun... I..._

She headed home knowing he would give her a response that will surely break her heart apart. The rain suddenly poured rapidly.

**END FLASHBACK**

The girl sighs with anxiety.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few days, the weather goes back to normal.

The sun shone brightly throughout the place, and the branches of the trees swayed rhythmically with the wind.

It was one fair afternoon. In spite of a fine weather, a certain girl with twin-braided hair is still on her very anguish. She couldn't help herself being so sad that day.

Her eyes widened because of a sudden change of scenery when she changed direction.

The scenery was filled with gorgeous flowers, and she can almost smell the aroma of it. The girl was still concerned of her aching heart. All the wondrous things she was seeing made her thought that she was completely hallucinated, yet her face bewildered with a sincere smile.

_It's beautiful!_

Her body reacted by the sudden coldness of the wind. It was oddly different. Without her realizing, she was alone.

"What's your problem?"

A soft angelic voice was heard. She turned to face the person with brown hair who wears his warm smile.

"Remember me, Sakuno-chan?"

She puzzled her mind in a little while until it dawned on her.

"Fuji-senpai?!"

She squeaked.

Fuji chuckled slightly at the blushing Sakuno.

_I can't believe this! _

To his surprise, she hugged him.

"Fuji-senpai! It hurts!"

She cried against his chest.

He couldn't resist her and that he hugged her back to comfort her. The girl explained everything that happened, making him worried.

"Is that what happened?"

Sakuno nods.

Their conversation took a while as they've been talking about it.

Fuji gave her advices and thus, made him at ease because the girl finally smiled in front of him. Seeing her cute and innocent face made his heart fall for her, yet he still couldn't forget the time he saw her with another guy, the cause of his anxiety.

After the conversation, Fuji excused.

"I guess I'll be going now."

He said and gave her a concerned smile.

Sakuno was too clueless, she couldn't say another word. She gazed emotionally towards the flowers.

As soon as she turned to face back to him, he was gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day ended up normally. Sakuno was on her house eating her home-made dinner.

She stopped when she heard a knock from the door.

She approached it.

Supposed to be, she was not allowed to entertain strangers as her precious grandmother had said, but she was too surprised to see the same guy, unexpectedly.

"Fuji-senpai?! What are you doing here?"

When seeing his sad-looking eyes, she frowned. Immediately, she exclaimed.

"Wait here! I'll go get something from my room…"

Sakuno ran upstairs and headed to her room. She proceeded to her desk, searching for something.

_Maybe it's here somewhere... _

She shivers at the sudden coldness thus she turns to the door.

"Fuji-senpai?!"

He was standing to her door, and she has never expected that he will follow her here.

His eyes were still open.

He started moving towards her thus making her confuse.

"Sakuno-chan…"

He finally spoke up.

"I…I…"

He can hardly speak in front of his very love. He was too nervous to reveal his true feelings for her.

As soon as he held her hand, Sakuno twitched.

"I don't understand!"

She said, blushing deeply.

"Sakuno-chan…"

He was muttering under his stared at her precious chocolate eyes intently.

"You deserve better."

He said.

"I had an admiration to you since then. Not until I saw you with Ryoma during the rain. I was hurt. I don't want to lose you because I love you!"

She was shocked from his sudden confession. She couldn't utter a word.

Fuji was gently caressing her neck. He hovered his lips above her nose.

"Fuji-senpai…" She whispered softly.

She closed her eyes, and felt warm lips pressed against her.

He was slowly kissing her while he cups her cheek.

She became emotional to that kiss. It's just that she wants to end her relentless sorrow. The way he kisses her passionately makes her want to was too emotional, thus she doesn't want to end this very moment.

Fuji is just like an angel who was descended from the heavens to help fade her problems away.

Loosing much balance, the two fell down on the bed making him on top of her.

She gazed towards his azure eyes again.

From it, she can see something deep, built with the same thing she has. She can almost feel his love for her.

Through this moment, she was sharing her love with him. She muttered his name.

"I…"

_Please! I don't want this moment to end! _

He breathed against her.

_I LOVE YOU._

He kissed her again.

Their kiss continues without a hindrance.

She ended up lying on the bed in a bright morning, covered in bed sheets.

Then again, she had noticed he was gone surprisingly.

"………"

She touched her lips.

His kiss still lingers on hers.

She immediately stood up, scanned the house. Eventually, there was no sign of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sat down on a chair in the living room, recalling the event that night.

It was one of the significant moments that happened to her entire life.

_Fuji-senpai_...

She felt her heartbeat from her chest pounding fast.

There was a tint of blush on her face.

It will be about an hour yet she keeps on recalling the night she spent with him. She could not believe this. Her heat sparked suddenly

with joy and happiness.

_I haven't told him yet… I need to tell him! I love him!_

She left the house and looked further for him. She was now very determined to tell him her true feelings. She had realized she was already in love with him.

She was nearly tears for joy, she keeps on calling his name, and at last, she made it in front of his house.

She pressed the doorbell gently, getting nervous, yet she can't help but to blush.

"Is there something you need?"

In front of her, was Fuji's younger brother, Yuuta. He was being polite since he can rarely met a girl like her.

The way Yuuta's face looked towards Sakuno, he predicts something familiar.

"Is your brother here?"

She asked, still blushing.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed at his response.

_That means…_

Yuuta's face showed much anxiety.

_'This must be her!_

Sakuno froze for a while, too confused.

"So, you don't know anything, do you?"

Sakuno gazed towards his eyes. He sighed sadly.

"Two weeks ago, he died in a car accident."

She clutched his shirt forcefully, looking at him intently.

"WHAT ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE…"

She exclaimed with sorrows in his eyes.

"…right?"

She lowers her head, nearly starting to cry.

"I'm sorry!"

Fuji's younger brother feels sorry towards the girl. Truthfully, he was sad for this since he was his brother.

"I'm going to show you something."

As soon as she nods, they head to his older brother's room.

She watched the place, it seems pretty normal. Yuuta opened the drawer of his brother's table.

"While I was fixing his room after he died from two days, I found this."

He gave the box to her.

"He had mentioned that he liked a girl in Seishun Academy, and I never thought it was you."

Sakuno opened the box carefully.

"These were all pictures of me! And what's this?"

She was holding two pendants attached together. It was a heart-shaped pendant. She frowned after seeing these things.

"I remember when I accidentally sneak upon his room, I saw him deeply gazing that pendant, and he was writing a letter."

He handed the letter to Sakuno.

............

_ Dear Sakuno-chan,_

_ I was having this feeling for a long time. My thoughts were all images of you._

_ You look like a princess seeking for her prince. Remember, I'll always be here for you._

_ I am your long-awaited prince. I LOVE YOU. Please, accept me as your own_

.............

"…Signed, Fuji Syuusuke."

She stared towards the letter.

"Sen--Syuu-suke…"

She knelt down, crying in deep sorrow.

The guy she had realized that she loved had passed away. Her eyes were full of horror.

All the times he appeared before her, and the night she had spent with him. His soul must be seeking for his love.

She had hurt his feelings thus she feels guilty. He died because of her.

"Syuusuke, I want to tell you that …I love you too…"

she mumbled softly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakuno decided to visit his grave early morning.

She prayed for his soul, to rest in peace.

She still can't help herself but to cry, because of this fact.

She felt something, a cold breeze surrounded her.

Her heart was torn since she had lose her only love. She remembered again, the times he appeared showing his warm smile. His soul keeps showing to her so that he can tell her what he truly feels.

She had realized, those things happened to her.

She closed her eyes and prayed.

"Sakuno-chan…" She heard a familiar male voice. She turned to face him. "Syuusuke!"

She hugged him without hesitation.

He was wearing a gorgeous white shirt and pants.

She cried.

"Please, don't cry!"

He comforted her, as he gave her a delicate red rose.

"I don't want to see my little princess cry!"

She gazed at him.

His eyes were open for somehow she was touched and thus, she blushed.

"I just want to thank you for everything…"

He leaned towards her.

"I love you, Syuusuke!" Sakuno confessed.

"I'm glad you did."

He leaned further, closed his eyes, and kissed her.

His hand was stroking her neck gently.

She blushed even more because of his touch. He broke the kiss.

"I will always love you, Sakuno-chan!" He said.

Sakuno watched him leaving.

"I know, you'll be happy in your life now."

He stated.

"I guess it is destined for us to be separated. I'm letting you go…"

"Wait!! Syuu---"

His finger pressed her lips when he approached her back.

"I know. It hurts, but, there is nothing we can do about it. I'm sure Echizen will accept you by now."

He smiled warmly.

"B-But? I…I…"

"Don't worry, I'll always here to guide you, okay?"

He kissed her again.

Just in a short time, he broke it and head his way.

She watched him, missing the smile he always wears on his face like she was seeing right now.

"Goodbye, Sakuno-chan…"

He walked ahead, leaving her behind as he slowly fade away from her sight. Sakuno slowly smiled.

"Goodbye…"

She warmly said.

"Syuusuke."

"Hn. I know I could find you here!"

Sakuno's eyes twitched because she heard another familiar male voice.

"Ryoma-kun?!"

"I'm here to visit his grave."

He simply said.

Sakuno kept her composure since she was feeling uncomfortable that Ryoma was around. She can still recall the event that he rejected her despite her efforts to confess her feelings for him.

Now, she didn't care about it anymore, because someone had cured her deep sorrow. She was now happy once again.

Surprisingly, Ryoma holds her hand and thus, she turns to him confusedly.

She blushed when he immediately leaned and kissed her passionately.

She hasn't expected something like this.

He broke away.

"I remembered that Fuji-senpai appeared to me. He asked a favor from me to take care of you…"

"He appeared?!"

Ryoma nodded and continued.

"At first, I ignored his favor, but just then, I can't help thinking of you these days…"

She blushed.

"Then I realized that… I was falling for you."

She was completely surprised at his statements.

She cried in bliss.

"Ryoma-kun!"

She hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back.

"I'll never hurt you again."

He murmured.

_Thanks for everything, Fuji-senpai._

After a few moments, they left Fuji's grave. Ryoma was holding her hand, not letting it go.

Sakuno is just about to face new challenges in her life as she moves on.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Whew! At last, I'm done! XD**

_***stretched and lies down to bed.***_

**I don't know when did I come up with this idea... I wrote this last November, but late update! :P Oh well...**

**I hope you like it...**

**NOTE:** To all Beta Readers, feel free to suggest for the best and comment...Also, for all of you guys!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! :)  
**


End file.
